Hybrid
by Horseyluv199
Summary: By day he was Zac and by night... a dragon. well that sums it up read if you want. rated T cuz im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**The Hybrid**

 **Chapter 1**

I ran as fast as I could. Everything I feared just came true, my worst nightmare. Alright so I'll start from the beginning, I'm wind walker and Zac. I'm a hybrid, possibly the last one alive because they were all killed, and I don't blame the humans.

The Chronis (my dragon half species) are destructive and merciless, we normally kill on sight.

I'm different, always have been. I have never killed a human, in fact I have tried to be friend some but they always run away or die of shock.

At night I am wind walker the Chronis and at day I am Zac the human.

I have always thought of myself as a monster, who doesn't deserve a friend, until I met someone who changed that.

It was a girl human, her name was Astra. She was the only one to accept me for who I am not who my species are. She doesn't know I am a human too because she only visits at night (her village doesn't know about her with me, they would have all thought she had gone mad).

Anyway she came to bring me fish and she didn't know someone was following her, she almost got me found and if I was found she would surely be doomed.

When she came after the person had stopped following her I got mad, and in my state of rage I scared her, not harm just scared her and she ran away screaming.

Now I am running, what had I done, wait don't answer that I already know, I just scared the one person in my life who understood me, I will never find anyone like her again.

I quickly flew off the island and back to my home town, I had stayed too long. Dawn was breaking and there was no sign of land. I just saw a stray island and went there.

I got there just in time because when I landed I was human, I was Zac. Great just great I said to no one in particular, I'm stuck. I decided to search the island for any food or settlement.

I was quite fast and strong, all those years of being a dragon really paid off.

I saw some houses and started heading toward them when suddenly something flashed at me and everything went black

I looked around and saw what I feared I would see. A dungeon and chains.

 _ **Hey there people reading this story.**_

 _ **I am looking for a beta that can help me with this story and if you have any ideas leave a review. Question: do you want his dragon to be able to speak human and human speak dragon or nah. Sorry for the short chapter, the others will be longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE HYBRID**

 **Chapter 2**

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Alright so here are a few things you will need to know**

 **Dragon speech: bold**

 **Wind Walker can understand human and speak it but he has trouble**

 **Zac can't speak dragon but he can understand it**

 **Zac is 15 and wind walker is the dragon equivalent to that (idk dragon years)**

 **And he was born a dragon the became a human and he prefers to be a dragon because as a human he is very limited to what he can do compared to a dragon**

 **The blue thing I'm talking about later is like in HTTYD 2 (if you haven't seen it I recommend it)**

 **He is the only plain black one all the others have another colour**

 **None of the other glow**

 **Now onto the story**

Chains, dungeons. Something I was all too familiar with.

Wait I'm in my human form why did they attack? Do they know? My questions were stopped when a man came towards me, he was big and bulk, obviously very strong. He came in and said

"Explain yourself stranger"

"I was just passing by, I was stranded here and I thought I could gather some supplies from the village" I replied

"What's your name?"

Phew he is just cautious of strangers, he would be more violent if he knew I was half Chronis "Zac" alright Zac its ok just answer the questions and he will let you go, just don't panic

"Zac, strange things happen when you're around. We promise not to hurt you but tonight before nightfall there will be a meeting in which you must explain everything" he said

"Ok" oh gods what am I going to do. Are they trust worthy? You know what I will tell them and besides they couldn't hurt me even if they wanted to. He he being a scary dragon has its upsides I guess.

LATER THAT DAY

I woke up from my nap and saw someone undoing my chains. He said for me to come to the hall. I walked slowly, I was not looking forward to this.

When I got there I stood up and explained everything

"… I still don't have the power to change when I want to but for now that's it"

All the villagers either stared with blank faces or started to back away slowly.

"Don't be afraid I'm human I can't hurt you and in my dragon form I'm peaceful I swear"

This made them all come back with more welcome faces. I turned to the leader and he said.

"For now you are welcome here, I trust that you won't hurt anyone"

I just stood silently and nodded, this was great they accepted Zac and Wind Walker.

After that was done I left because I was beginning to transform, my skin turning to scales, my spine turning into spikes and fingers turning to claws.

I flew around and explored until I decided its best I get home, I went to the leader's house and asked for permission to leave and he said

"Permission granted, but remember you will always be welcome here" I thanked him and left.

I got home as dawn was breaking and I was back in my human form. I walked inside my house and dad got up and said

"WHERE THE HELL WERE you we were all so worried about you, a 15 year old shouldn't be out for a day and not tell anyone. We were especially worried when reports came in of a Chronis flying around at night."

My blood froze when he said that, I didn't fly around the island I landed as soon as it was in sight and at the opposite end of town. "Dad what did the reports say "

"Apparently it was purple and black"

Oh gods, that was my alpha.

My colour is black and when I'm in a fight my scales glow blue. This was a birth mark that made my tribe hate me, they thought I was cursed.

(They didn't know I was human because I was born as a dragon and my human father adopted me)

One day I started to realise I was a hybrid, so I left knowing that if I stayed I would have died.

My alpha has been looking for me ever since, he knows now that I am a hybrid and plans on killing me for bringing dis-honour to our species.

Oh no Astra, if he finds her he will see my scent and kill her for having anything to do with me.

The only reason he isn't killing all he sees is because he wants to kill me and doesn't have time for anything else.

I realised I was still in my house and my father was staring at me oddly. "I got to go dad"

He nodded and I left the house. I needed to find Astra. Luckily for me it was almost night.

I dashed into the forest so no one could see my transformation and then flew to the cove, I walked in to her village and everyone screamed and ran, as usual

"STOP' I said in a deep bellowing voice. Everyone stopped in fear and turned to me

My English wasn't good but my writing was so I found some sand and wrote

Dear humans

One of your kind is in danger because of my leader. He is trying to kill her and I only came here to protect her, I will not harm anyone. Please just let me stay with her because he is coming.

They came and read the note. Most of them were still cautious but some had let down their guard.

One man spoke up and said "who is this girl"

And in my dragon voice I said "Astra" then she stepped out of the crowd

"Wind walker?" she asked

"Yes please do not be afraid I am concerned over your safety"

Just as I was about to explain my Alpha came up behind me

 **You are one of them, you don't deserve to live. It ruins our title.**

"LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK"

 **No I came here to finish what your father started**

"Wind walker what does he mean"

The other humans stare blankly having no idea what is going on

"Wait I never taught you how to speak dragon how did you understand"

And she said very nervously "uu-hhh experience "

It was very strange indeed but I just passed it off besides I have more important things to worry about

"My father saw my birth mark and thought I was cursed, so…."

She looked at me with pure shock and said "oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't know-

"Its ok" I cut her off

The other villagers looked confused so I spoke up

"That is my alpha he wants me dead because of my birth mark and because…. I don't want to say." 

The alpha was in fighting stance which means he is challenging me to a fight. I accept because I have no other choice

First I have to get the humans out

"HUMANS YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW, GO SOMEWHERE SAFE"

They just ran away but I got Astra and made sure she was safe then the fight began.


	3. Chapter 3

THE HYBRID

Chapter 3

I just can't believe this is happening, I'm scared that I'm going to win because it's a fight to the death and if I win and… well...kill him… I will have to take over as alpha. I really hope that this is just a dream and I will wake up very very soon.

My scales start glowing blue. Oh, it was real alright

"Look we don't have to do this, please" I begged. I really didn't want this to happen

"What, are you too scared of the fact that I will win?" My alpha sneers.

I was about to reply, but then fire was shot at him from an unknown place and a female voice said, "Leave now."

He tried to act tough, but anyone could tell he was scared out of his mind. I could tell His instincts told him this was not his fight so he gave one last snarl and glare at me and took off saying,

"I will come back and kill you when you don't have protection."

Then after he left a beautiful plain white coloured Chronis emerged from the shadows. She was glowing purple just like me!

"Hey." She said in a human voice. Wait a minute, since when are Chronis plain coloured? I thought I was the only one, and how come she understands English?

My mind was racing. She was the most beautiful dragon I have ever seen but we don't even stand a chance to mate. I mean, I'm a hybrid so I'm not normal, I'm a monster, a freak of nature. She deserves better.

I was going to thank her for saving me but she flew off before I could speak, so I just stood there speechless for a minute until I heard a villager come up behind me.

They were very hesitant and timid so I decided against any sudden movements, though it would be funny to watch.

"Please help. Astra, she is missing"

I roared so loud that all of the island could hear me. But you know what? Screw no sudden movements, if that fat bastard has taken Astra he will pay.

The man jumped in fright but I didn't care I walked over and back in my loud, booming, serious tone, I said,

"WHERE WAS SHE LAST?!"

He looked like a frightened little mouse, but who cares anymore, if Astra is in danger I will protect her.

He opened his mouth to reply but then Astra came out of the woods saying,

"Hey bud, what's going on?"

The man rushed to greet her but I pushed him away with my tail and ran over to her. I went back to my peaceful state because she was safe, I told her all about my encounter with the white Chronis and she stood there speechless.

"Wow that's amazing! I thought you were the only one." She wondered.

"Well yeah, that's what I thought too." I said.

"Have you ever wondered why you're the only one who glows?" she asked curiously.

"No, not really." I answered. She could be onto something. Is that Chronis a hybrid too? Still, I feel I shouldn't tell her yet.

"Ok, well I have to go. Bye!" with that she started to leave, but I forgot to tell her something.

"Hey, wait a minute." I called out to her.

"Yes Wind Walker?" she answered.

Now is the time I have to apologize. "I'm sorry for scaring you and putting you in danger."

"It's not your fault, but if you feel guilty then I forgive you." She told me. Then she gave a beautiful smile. Sigh… if only she knew. After she left a villager bravely came up and asked,

"Peaceful Chronis, I would like to make a peace treaty between you and our village. So, you will be welcome here. If you ever need any supplies or a place to stay, you are always welcome here."

"Treaty accepted!" I answered, and then the man smiled and went off to tell the rest of the village of our newfound treaty.

One by one, I am making peace with the humans I thought, and then smiled. Here I feel truly welcomed.

there

its done :)


End file.
